Assassin: Family
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette and the others heads back to Andros, back home in hopes that her father will help her in this time of need. But Sonette finds out Tails is there with Aleena but does she tell Tails the truth on what she has done or will he forget all about it? What will Jules do to the news of betrayal? – T to be safe/Thirteenth story of the Assassin series.
1. Chapter 1

**Back again with another assassin story, this time we are up to the thirteenth story… wow… unlucky 13… let's see how unlucky it is to Sonette.**

* * *

Sonette the Hedgehog is standing at the side of the ship, staring at Andros, like she did when she first set sail down after being away for 16 years. Sonette looks over to see Sonic the Hedgehog. They made it to the docks to see the other three ship letting people off. Sonette smiles, seeing Teagan Fox working hard. She then looks back to see Amy Rose, Grace Rose and Sophia Rose. Sonette nods and they head off. Sonette then saw Sandra Hedgehog getting people off and away from the docks.

"Sonette." Sonic said walking over.

"We have to tell father." Sonette said and Sonic nods. Sonette heads off with Sonic, Amy, Grace and Sophia close behind. Fire and the others will look after the civilians. They came to the palace and head in. They went straight for Jules' offices. They walk in to see Jules the Hedgehog with Manic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Aleena Prower and Angel Cat.

"Mummy!" Angel screams as she runs over and gives Sonette a hug.

"Hey baby." Sonette whispers.

"What's going on?" Jules asks worried.

"It's about my father." Amy starts and shakes her head.

"Lionel is a Babylon. He has been working with Dean this whole time." Sonette explains and Lionel looks at her shock, which quickly turn into anger as he hits his desk.

"Damnit!" Jules shouts.

"I'm sorry." Grace whispers and Jules looks at her, then sighs.

"Grace, this isn't your fault. You can stay here with Amelia. You two will be safe." Jules assures her and Sonette smiles. "And who is this new assassin?" Jules asks.

"Oh." Sophia whispers, pulling down her hood and Jules looks at her shock.

"Sophia Rose." Jules whispers and Sophia nods.

"Babylon had her." Sonette tells Jules who sighs.

"I see, you are welcome here as well Sophia." Jules said.

"Thank you." Sophia whispers.

"Father, we have a large group of civilians. They need help." Sonic tells him.

"Manic, you and Sonic get the guards and work on getting a camp started for these people. Make they have food and water as well." Jules tells them.

"Got it, come on Sonic." Manic said walking off and Sonic follows.

"I have to head back soon." Sonette said. "Plus I need to report this. Lucky we evacuate all the assassins. I hate to think about what could have happened to them." Sonette explains.

"Yeah." Sophia said.

"Sonette, a moment." Tails said and Sonette nods.

"Here, I'll hold Aleena." Sonia whispers, grabbing Aleena and Sonette looks at him worried. Sonette then follows Tails out and down the hallway, away from the door.

"What is it?" Sonette asks softly.

"This." Tails said, handing a letter over. "It's from Lionel." Tails adds and Sonette starts reading he letter.

' _Dr Mr Prower. I am writing this to tell you some news about your wife Sonette. It is with deep regret I have to tell you that Sonette has been unfaithful to you. She has engaged with a man name Kia Hunter, the leader of Dracbarrow. Reports from a close ally of mine said they have seen Miss Hedgehog… well Mrs Prower with this man, even seen at this place a couple of times and in a inn. It is also believed she has slept with this man. I wanted you to know as she can't be trusted. I am sorry to be the one to send this letter, but if I did not, you would never know. Sonette would never told you. Again, I am sorry. From, Lionel Prower.'_

Sonette closes her eyes and Tails looks at her worried. Lionel did send this letter, how could he? Sonette takes a deep breath. She can't lie to him now. She can't.

"Tell me, is it the truth?" Tails asks and Sonette opens her eyes.

"Kai was my target, I had to get close to him to get the information I needed." Sonette tells him, her voice was breaking and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Did you sleep with this man?" Tails asks, walking back. Sonette takes a deep breath, no backing out now.

"Yes, I did." Sonette replies.

"How… how could you? How could you do this to me? To Aleena? To Angel?" Tails asks.

"I had no choice. If I didn't get close to him I would have lost all three of you." Sonette replies.

"You already have." Tails said walking off. Sonette looks at him shock as she places her hand on her chest.

"Tails!" Sonette cries and Tails walks back into Jules' study. Sonette breaks down in tears as she leans into the wall. Sophia then walks out and looks at her shock.

"Sonette." Sophia said, running over and Sonette drops to her knees.

"I messed up so badly." Sonette cries and Sophia sighs.

"Come on." Sophia said, pulling Sonette up and the pair heads off. Amy walks out and Sophia shakes her head. Amy sighs as she let the pair go. Sonette and Sophia made it outside and head off. They then stop on a building and Sonette drops to her knees. "Sonette." Sophia said worried and Sonette breaks down in tears. Then Teagan, Sandra and Fire the Hedgehog walks over and look at Sonette shock.

"Baby girl." Fire said running over and drops down in front of her as Teagan and Sandra runs over.

"Tails knows." Sonette cries.

"About Kai?" Teagan asks and Sonette hands the letter over. She never gave it back to Tails. Teagan shakes her head, then hands it to Sandra.

"No." Sandra whispers. Fire stands up and Sandra hands the letter over.

"Baby girl." Fire whispers.

"I told him, if I didn't get close to him I would have lost all three of them. He… he said I already have." Sonette explains through tears and Sophia sighs.

"Damnit." Sandra said and Teagan runs off. "Teagan!" Sandra shouts.

"Leave her." Fire said and Sandra nods. "Come on baby girl, we have to move." Fire said picking Sonette up and Sonette sighs as she gives Fire a hug. Fire sighs as he wraps his arms around her tight. "I'm here." Fire whispers.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia looks at Tails shock and sighs.

"So it is true, she slept with Kai." Sonia said and Tails nods. Sonia looks at Kai as Manic and Sonic walks in.

"I see." Manic said and Sonic sighs.

"Did you know Sonette cheated on Tails?" Sonia asks and Sonic looks at her shock, then sighs.

"Yeah, she told me everything." Sonic replies.

"I just got told." Manic admits.

"How could she?" Tails asks.

"Tails, did you hear her out?" Sonic asks.

"What was there to hear?" Tails replies and Sonic looks at him shock. The doors then slam open so everyone looks back to see Teagan with pure anger in her eyes.

"How dare you Miles Prower!" Teagan shouts as she walks over. "You don't understand how much pain Sonette went through!" Teagan then shouts, grabbing Tails and slams him into Jules' desk. Everyone looks at her shock.

"Teagan." Manic said.

"Stay back." Sonic said, grabbing Manic who sighs.

"She hated herself, hated everything but Mason, one of our elder, made her to do it. As he said, even if she has to open her legs to get close to Kai. She tried to get close to him without cheating, but she couldn't. You don't understand the pain. He threaten to make sure she never sees you again if she disobey another order. She was already walking on thin ice for marrying you, the man she fell in love with." Teagan explains and Tails looks at her shock. "She loves you so much, and Aleena, and Angel and the thought of losing you, killed her." Teagan tells him and Tails sighs. Teagan lets him go and walks back.

"I don't understand." Tails whispers.

"Of course not, you're a man." Teagan said and Tails looks at her. "Female assassins' sometimes have to use their body to get close to a male target. This isn't the first time for Sonette, but the first time she slept with a target. I have don't it seven times, all seven, sleeping with the target. You don't understand anything." Teagan explains and Tails looks at her shock. "This isn't fair for us you know." Teagan said walking off and Manic looks at her worried.

"Tails." Amy said running over and helps her up.

"I'm okay." Tails whispers.

"If that's what they have done, what about Sophia?" Amy asks and Grace sighs.

"I don't know dear." Grace whispers and Sonic sighs, then runs off to follow Teagan.

"Teagan, wait!" Sonic shouts and Teagan stops. "Take me to Sonette, please." Sonic pleads and Teagan nods.

"This way." Teagan said and the pair heads off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette was sitting at the docks, replaying what just happened with Tails. Thinking about what she could have said, but it is useless. So much wanted her to believe it didn't happen, but she knows it did.

'Maybe Aleena is better off without me? She would be a lot safer.' Sonette asks herself and sighs as she looks up. People were getting the last of the supplies off the ship.

"Sonette!" she heard a voice call out. She ignored it, she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She wanted to be alone. She just wanted time to think. She then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Sonic and Teagan. Sonette sighs as she looks away.

"Leave me alone." Sonette tells them and Sonic sighs.

"Sonette." Sonic said worried and Sonette stands up.

"I want to be alone." Sonette said as she goes to walk off, but Sonic grabs Sonette and pulls her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tight and Sonette goes into shock.

"No, I won't let you." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs as she rest her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Sonette asks softly.

"I don't know." Sonic replies.

"I don't know what to do Sonic." Sonette admits.

"I know, but we can work something out." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"How?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know, we take it slow and I can talk to Tails." Sonic replies.

"Maybe it is for the better that Tails and I don't make up from this. What if Tails, Aleena and Angel with be safer, the further away I am from them?" Sonette asks. Sonic lets her go and looks at her worried. "Think about it, they will be safer and happier if I was gone. I can get Tails to tell Aleena I'm dead and get Angel to go along with it." Sonette explains.

"No." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"Sonette, don't do something so foolish." Teagan tells her and Sonette sighs. "You are under a lot of stress, you just need to head to the hideout and lay down." Teagan tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, you're right. I do need a nap." Sonette whispers as Sophia walks over.

"Sophia, take Sonette to the hideout and stay with her. Make sure she gets some sleep." Teagan tells her.

"Sure, come on Sonette." Sophia said, grabbing Sonette's hand and the pair heads off. Teagan sighs as she watch the pair.

"This isn't good." Sonic said.

"Tell me something I don't know. I have known Sonette for over 17 years now." Teagan explains and Sonic sighs. "She is right though, about leaving Tails, Aleena and Angel. Saying she is dead. They will be a lot safer and Tails can move on." Teagan admits and Sonic sighs.

"Let me talk to Tails first." Sonic and Teagan nods.

"I'll talk to Sonette, give her time to think this over, but you got till we have to leave again. That could days or months." Teagan explains and Sonic nods, then heads off. Teagan sighs as she heads off to check on Sandra and Sonette.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette made it to her room and lies down. She was sore and tried. She didn't sleep much on the ship. She had too much to think over and was in pain. Sonette sighs as Sophia walks over and sits down on Sonette's bed.

"What is it?" Sonette asks as she rolls onto her side, facing Sophia.

"I'm just scared." Sophia replies. Sonette sighs and Sophia lies down, using Sonette's arm as a pillow and Sonette looks at her shock. Sophia has her back to her. "Lionel… he… he could be the whole reason I lost everything." Sophia whispers and Sonette sighs.

"Get some sleep." Sonette whispers and Sophia nods.

"Right." Sophia whispers. "I'm not tired." Sophia then whispers. Fire then walks in and Sonette shakes her head.

"How are you two holding up?" Fire asks.

"Fine." Sonette replies.

"Are you Sonette?" Fire asks worried and Sonette closes her eyes.

"I just want to sleep." Sonette replies as Teagan walks in.

"Come on Fire." Teagan said and the pair walks out.

"I don't know what to do." Fire admits.

"I know." Teagan whispers. "She wants to leave Tails, Aleena and Angel. Get Tails to tell Aleena that she is dead." Teagan explains and Fire looks at her shock.

"I see." Fire whispers and Teagan sighs.

"I kinder agree with her." Teagan admits.

"Why?" Fire asks.

"Aleena will be a lot safer and Sonette… after what happened with Tails, I don't want to see her like this again. I can't see her like this again." Teagan explains.

"True." Fire whispers and Teagan sighs. "We just have to see what Sonette wants to do from here. Give her and Tails time alone when she is ready." Fire explains and Teagan nods. "Take care of her Teagan." Fire tells her.

"Got it Fire." Teagan said. Fire walks off and Teagan sighs. 'Good luck Sonic.' Teagan thought as Sandra walks over.

"What's going on?" Sandra asks.

"Walk with me." Teagan tells her and the pair heads off. Teagan has to tell Sandra everything.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic made it home and heads around to find Tails. He has to tell him what Sonette wants to do. He walks out into the garden to see him sitting alone. Sonic takes a deep breath and walks over.

"Oh hey Sonic." Tails greets and Sonic sighs. Tails sighs as he looks away. "Let me guess, you want to talk about Sonette." Tails said.

"Yeah, I do." Sonic replies and Tails sighs.

"Maybe I was too harsh on her." Tails admits.

"She wants to leave you Tails." Sonic tells him and Tails looks at him shock. "Make you lie to Aleena, saying she is dead and get Angel to play along." Sonic explains and Tails looks at Sonic shock.

"Why would she want that?" Tails asks.

"She says you will be safer and happier if she was gone. I think it is the guilt, killing her from the inside." Sonic replies as he sits down next to Tails.

"But how can I forgive her, knowing she slept with another man?" Tails asks.

"I don't know Tails, I really don't." Sonic replies and Tails sighs.

"She did say from the beginning she would make a bad wife, but I never would imagine this." Tails said and Sonic sighs. "What do I do Sonic?" Tails asks, looking at him.

"Well first, talk to her. Listen to her. Sonette always had trouble explain how she feels through words so give her that chance. Knowing Sonette, she won't be around till tomorrow." Sonic explains and Tails nods.

"Okay." Tails whispers and Sonic sighs.

"Come on." Sonic said as he got up and Tails nods as he stands up and they head off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette wakes up to her name being called and sighs. She didn't want to get up yet, she wasn't feeling well. She spent the rest of yesterday working at the hideout, helping the young with training. It was hard, but Sonette had to help. Sonette yawns as she sits up and sighs. Then Teagan walks in with Sandra and Sophia. Sonette looks at the trio worried.

"Come on, get up." Teagan tells her and Sonette stands up.

"What is it?" Sonette asks worried.

"We are going." Teagan said, grabbing Sonette and drags her out. Sophia and Sandra were close behind them. Sonette sighs.

"Where are we going?" Sonette asks.

"Out." Teagan replies.

"Teagan." Sonette said annoyed. "Come on, don't leave me in the dark here." Sonette complains as they head outside and Sonette sighs, giving in till she can figure out what was going on. She then saw they were heading to the palace. "What is going on?" Sonette asks.

"You don't want the answer to that." Sandra replies and Sonette sighs as they head in. They were greeted by Sonic who smiles.

"Hey sis." Sonic said.

"Hey." Sonette whispers.

"Follow me." Sonic said walking off and Teagan drags Sonette along. Sonette sighs, Sophia and Sandra didn't follow. She had a bad feeling about this. They stop at the dining room doors. Sonic opens the doors and Teagan pushed Sonette in. Sonette looks back as Sonic closes the doors.

"What the?" Sonette whispers confused as she looks back to see Tails. Sonette sighs as she looks down. 'Really? Did they have this plan? Damnit, I wasn't ready to face him yet. It's too soon.' Sonette thought. She felt sick, she didn't want to talk to Tails yet. Sure she knows she has to, she was hoping to wait a little longer. Tails looks at Sonette, he didn't know Sonic had this plan. Tails takes a deep breath.

"Sonette, why don't you sit down?" Tails said and Sonette walks over and sits at the end of the table. Tails walks over and sits down next to her. Sonette kept looking down, she couldn't look at him and she couldn't look him in the eyes. Not after what happened last time. "Sonette." Tails said. Sonette pulls out Lionel's letter and sits it on the table. Tails sighs as he grabs it. He felt his heart break. "Sonette." Tails whispers. The pair sat in silent for a while. Sonette held back everything as best she could. She wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't. She hurt the man she loved and now… she doesn't know what to do. Tails was staring at her, trying to think of the right words to say to her. He already hurt her once. He can't do that again. A part of him is scared on what Teagan will do. Sonette sighs. She had to break the silent.

"Maybe I should leave." Sonette whispers, her voice so soft, Tails just head it. "You bring up Aleena, tell her I died of child birth. Raise her out of this war I am in. Get Angel to go along with it. Maybe you three will be safer and… and happier if I was gone." Sonette explains and Tails looks at her shock.

"No we wouldn't be!" Tails shouts. Sonette looks at him with tears in her eyes. Tails looks at her worried.

"You said so yourself, I already lost all three of you." Sonette said softly as she looks away and Tails sighs.

"I… I didn't mean it. I was so angry, I wasn't think straight." Tails admits and Sonette sighs.

"Then what do we do?" Sonette asks. "We can pretend everything is okay because it's not. I have to leave soon so we got till then to think of something to do." Sonette explains.

"I don't know." Tails said and Sonette looks away. She didn't know what to do.

"I have work to do." Sonette said as she got up and walks off.

"Wait!" Tails shouts as Sonette made it to the door and Sonette sighs.

"What is there to talk about?" Sonette asks and Tails sighs as he got up and walks over. "I have things to do." Sonette tells him.

"Sonette." Tails said worried.

"I'm sorry Tails, I can't do this now." Sonette said walking out to see Teagan and Sonic. Sonette runs off. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She could hear her name being called, but she kept going. She climbed out and head through the busy city. She didn't run, hiding in the crowd as best as she could. It was a busy day and with the people from Delos, things were going to be hard. A little girl runs over, holding her hand out and Sonette sighs.

"Do… do you have any money to spear my lady?" the young girl asks. Sonette felt eyes on her. Sonette grabs two medium bags and hands over.

"Here." Sonette said as an older woman walks over.

"Thank you." the young kid said and Sonette walks off.

'Things are going to be hard, with the limited amount of food we have. I hope father gets help from Tails' parents. I know I have to call in some help from Chandra and Hanna.' Sonette thought and sighs as stops and moves to the side. Things were chaos here.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" a female voice said. Sonette looks over to see a young hedgehog sitting next to her. Sonette didn't even notices her. She has light green fur, lust red hair that goes down to her mid back, brown eyes and is wearing a green and white dress. "These monsters, they took everything from me!" she shouts and Sonette crouches. "My mother, father, now it's just me and I don't know what to do." the hedgehog explains and Sonette sighs. "Lady Sonette, why?" she asks, with tears in her eyes, wanting an answer.

"They want power, they don't care about anyone but themselves. My mother paid the ultimate price as well. To get what they want, they will kill anyone and hurt anyone to get it. Even people from their own group. They just don't care." Sonette explains and looks at the hedgehog. "What's your name?" Sonette asks.

"My… my name is Julia." the young hedgehog replies softly.

"Are you from Delos?" Sonette asks and Julia nods.

"Yes my lady." Julia whispers.

"Sonette, just call me Sonette." Sonette tells her and Julia nods.

"Is… is this war?" Julia asks with fear in her voice.

"Yes, yes it is." Sonette replies and Julia sighs.

"What do we do?" Julia asks.

"At the moment, we look after each other. Help everyone here. We are all in pain, we are all hurt and we need to help each other. This will be hard, but we can do it." Sonette explains and Julia nods.

"I wish I was brave like you." Julia whispers.

"You can be." Sonette tells her. Then a young hedgehog stops in front of the pair in tears. She has cherry blossom pink fur, bright blue eyes and is wearing a brown and red dress. "Sweetheart." Sonette said and the young hedgehog walks over.

"I'm scared!" the girl cries.

"Come here." Sonette said and the girl gives Sonette a hug, breaking down in tears. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here." Sonette whispers and Julia smiles. Sonette sits down and cross her legs with the young hedgehog in her arms. Julia sighs as she looks at the people pass them.

"This will be hard." Julia whispers.

"No one said it was going to be easy. I might bring it up to my father to get Mr Prower to help us as well as Scourge. Send people there and get supplies." Sonette explains.

"Yeah, that would be good." Julia said.

"I have a few other places I know I can send people. Scourge owes me a favour and so does Kai." Sonette said and Julia smiles.

"Yeah, we can send people there and help them rebuild their lives with what little they have." Julia explains and Sonette nods.

"That would be a plan." Sonette said. "I remember losing everything." Sonette whispers.

"What do you mean?" Julia asks.

"When I was eight years old, I left this city and my name behind. I watched my mother die right in front of me and these men, Babylon, were trying to kill me too. I managed to escape on a ship that left shortly after. I was wounded, alone, scared. I didn't know what to do. I was only young. Then a man found me, took me in, looked after me. All I had was the dress I was wearing. I didn't have my shoes either. He took me in, took me to his home and I met a woman name Chandra. They gave me a new name, a reason to fight. To fight these Babylon and to protect people, people like you and this little one." Sonette explains and Julia looks at her shock.

"You… you… you're an assassin." Julia said shock, just taking notices what Sonette was wearing. Sonette nods.

"I feel like I fail you, I couldn't protect you from this. I didn't know Lionel was a Babylon. If only I knew." Sonette said and Julia sighs.

"We can't live life on what ifs and if only. We need to move forward and face the problem at hand." Julia said and Sonette looks at her. "My father said that a lot, I think I finally see the reason." Julia tells her and Sonette nods. "I'm scared Sonette." Julia admits and Sonette looks at her worried as she moved the crying hedgehog into her left arm and sighs.

"Come here." Sonette said, lifting her right arm and Julia moves closer, leaning into Sonette who wraps her arm around her tight. Julia close her eyes and Sonette sighs as she leans back into the building and stretching her legs out. The young hedgehog looks at her and Sonette smiles. "Ready to talk?" Sonette asks and the young hedgehog nods, sitting on Sonette lap.

"What's your name?" Julia asks. "I'm Julia." Julia then introduces.

"Mai." the young hedgehog whispers.

"Mai, that's a pretty name." Sonette said and Mai lies down, using Sonette's chest as a pillow.

"I'm all alone." Mai whispers. "My parents… they… they didn't make it. They… they…" Mai tries to explains, but breaks down in tears and Sonette sighs as she looks at the pair.

"It's going to be okay, we will through this." Sonette whispers. "I'm here." Sonette then whispers and Julia wraps her arms around Sonette. Then someone stops in front of Sonette so she quickly looks up to see Sandra and sighs with relief. "You scared me Sandra." Sonette said as Sandra sits down on her left side.

"Teagan said you ran off. I came looking for you." Sandra said and Sonette sighs.

"He's going to pay." Sonette said.

"Who?" Sandra asks.

"Lionel, we have to take him down." Sonette replies, looking at Sandra with pure anger in her eyes. "These people lost everything because of him. He can't get away with that." Sonette tells her.

"Like us." Sandra whispers and Sonette nods as she looks at Julia who was falling asleep. "What do you want to do?" Sandra.

"I just want sit here. Think of a plan." Sonette replies and Sandra nods as she leans back. "I have a few ideas I want to run over you." Sonette admits.

"Really?" Sandra said shock.

"Yes, I could use your help with them." Sonette admits.

"This is rare." Sandra said.

"I need your help Sandra, I can't do this alone." Sonette said, looking at Sandra with tears in her eyes. Sandra nods.

"Okay, talk to me." Sandra said and Sonette nods.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette and Sandra were heading to the palace to talk to her father. Julia was walking to Sonette's right and she has Mai in her arms. Sonette decided to take the pair in. They were going to see to get help from Scourge and Mr Prower with the helping the people from Delos. They walk in to be greeted by Teagan and Sonic.

"And where have you been?" Teagan asks.

"I just needed a moment." Sonette replies, then looks at Sonic. "Where's father?" Sonette asks.

"His study." Sonic replies.

"Okay." Sonette said, then walks off with Sandra.

"I hope he helps." Sandra said.

"He will." Sonette whispers as Teagan runs over.

"What's going on?" Teagan asks.

"The people from Delos, I was thinking we could ask Mr Prower and Scourge for help and maybe send people to Arkshire and Blackrose." Sonette explains.

"Good idea." Teagan said. They walk into Jules' study to see him with Grace.

"I see." Grace said and Jules smiles.

"Sonette, Teagan, Sandra, how can I help you?" Jules greets as they walk over. Julia hides behind Sonette more.

"I was thinking, have you sent notices to Mr Prower?" Sonette asks.

"Not yet." Jules replies.

"I was thinking; we could send people there as well as ask for help." Sonette said and Jules nods. "And Scourge." Sonette adds.

"That is a good idea." Grace said.

"I'll work on it now." Jules said as he grabs a few things.

"Have you talked to Tails?" Grace asks and Sonette sighs.

"Here, I'll take Julia and Mia." Sandra said and Sonette nods as she hands to Mia over.

"Just wait outside." Sonette tells them and they head out. Once they were out, Sonette looks at her father and Grace.

"Well." Jules said.

"We kinder talked… we didn't say much." Sonette admits. "What do I say? I… I can't look at him without feeling the guilt. The pain." Sonette explains and Jules sighs.

"What happened? Tell me the truth." Jules asks and Sonette sighs.

"Okay, it started day one on arrival at." Sonette starts. Sonette told them everything that happened in Dracbarrow, not leaving anything out. She couldn't lie to her father or to Grace. Once she was done, Sonette was staring at the ground and Jules sighs as he got up and walks up to his daughter. "I'm sorry." Sonette cries.

"Oh Sonette." Jules said, pulling her into a hug. Sonette breaks down in tears and Grace looks at her worried.

"And now he hates me." Sonette cries.

"No, he doesn't." Jules said.

"Yes he does." Sonette whispers.

"What happened when you talked?" Jules asks and Sonette sighs as she told him everything. Jules looks at her worried as Sonette explain what happened. When she was done she buries her face into Jules' shoulder.

"And I just ran." Sonette cries.

"It's okay." Jules whispers.

"It will never be okay." Sonette whispers as she slowly clams down and Jules looks at her worried. "We still have a lot of work to do though." Sonette said as she looks up at her father who sighs. "I mean, we still need a plan to stop Lionel." Sonette adds and Grace walks over.

"Okay." Jules said, letting her go and walks back to his seat. Sonette looks at Grace and sighs. Grace smiles as she places her hand on Sonette's cheek.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers.

"It's okay." Grace said.

"I should go; I still need a note sent to Lakemoon. They need to know what is going on here." Sonette explains.

"Good idea." Jules said and Sonette nods.

"I'll be back." Sonette said walking out to see Teagan, Sandra, Julia and Mai waiting.

"Where to now?" Teagan asks.

"To the hideout, we need a note or something sent to Lakemoon." Sonette replies.

"Agreed." Sandra said and Teagan nods.

"Mummy!" Sonette heard Angel scream. Sonette quickly looks over as the crying cat runs over. Sonette picks her up into a hug and Angel breaks down in tears. "Don't leave me mummy!" Angel cries and Sonette.

"Baby." Sonette whispers.

"Please, I don't want to forget you!" Angel begs and Sonette sighs as Sonia walks over with Aleena.

"How can I be a mum Sonia?" Sonette asks.

"Sonette." Sonia whispers.

"We'll go, you stay here." Sandra tells her. "Don't worry, I'll keep Mai and Julia close."

"We can go, you stay here." Julia said and Sonette smiles, placing her hand on top of Julia's head.

"You are a great kid Julia." Sonette said and Julia smiles. "Look after Mai." Sonette tells her.

"Got it." Julia said and Sandra smiles.

"Come on." Sandra said walking off with Teagan and Julia close behind her.

"Cute kids." Sonia said.

"They are from Delos; they parents are dead." Sonette tells her and Sonia sighs. "Julia reminds me of myself when I was her age." Sonette admits as she looks at Sonia.

"I see it too." Sonia admits.

"How… how is Aleena?" Sonette asks softly.

"Well, she can walk now." Sonia replies, sitting Aleena down who walks over to Sonette. Sonette drops down, sitting Angel down.

"That's my girl." Sonette whispers and Angel smiles.

"She can talk well, when she wants to. We are teaching her you are her mum and to say mum." Sonia explains. Aleena puts her arms up and Sonette picks her up.

"You get that from your daddy." Sonette said and Aleena giggles.

"Daddy." Aleena said and Sonette looks back to see Tails who walks over. Sonette quickly looks away and Sonia sighs.

"She's grown so fast. She can count to five." Tails said and Sonette looks at Aleena.

"Really now." Sonette said smiling.

"Aleena, count to five." Tails said, walking over.

"One, two, three, four, five." Aleena said and Sonette smiles.

"Wow, that's amazing. She'll be counting to ten in no time." Sonette said and Tails nods.

"Yeah, we are also teaching her the alphabet and reading." Tails tells her.

"She's going to be so smart." Sonette said smiling and Aleena giggles. Sonette sits Aleena down and Aleena grabs Tails' hand. "She gets that from you." Sonette tells Tails who smiles.

"I'm sure she gets some from you." Tails said.

"I hope she doesn't get much." Sonette said, staring at Aleena. She was starting to get hair; it was cobalt blue as well. Sonette sighs.

"Mum." Angel said.

"I have to go. Now that Delos is overrun by the Babylon, I have to make sure no assassins head that way." Sonette explains and Tails sighs. "I'll… I'll be back later." Sonette said walking off.

"Sonette Prower, stop!" Tails shouts and Sonette stops as she goes into shock. What did he just call her? Tails walks over and Sonette looks at him.

"How can I be your wife with my guilt? I don't deserve your love Tails." Sonette whispers.

"When you get back, we have to talk about this. For them." Tails tells her and Sonette nods.

"Okay." Sonette whispers. "I'll make this quick then."

"See you soon." Tails said and Sonette nods, then runs off.

"Tails." Sonia said.

"It's killing her Sonia." Tails said, looking at Sonia who sighs, then nods.

"It is, slowly. I know you are mad, but she loves you so much. I know you love her and make sure she knows that. Move on from this… this mistake, this dark part. For them." Sonia explains and Tails sighs.

"I know I overreacted when I first talked to her. I saw her heart break when I walked away. She… it broke her." Tails whispers with tears in his eyes. "We can move on from this, I know we can. I remember my father cheated and he made it up to my mother. Sonette and I, we can work this out." Tails explains as Sonia walks over.

"Please, for her." Sonia pleads and Tails nods.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette was walking to the hideout, lost in her thoughts. Can her and Tails work things out. Sonette stops and looks around. These people need them first.

"Sonette!" she heard Sandra call. Sonette looks over and smiles, seeing her with Julia, Mai, Sophia and Teagan.

"Behind you!" Teagan screams. Sonette quickly turns around and jumps back as a man swings a sword at her. It just gets her. Sonette drops and people around go into shock as he goes to swing again. Sonette looks at him shock.

"No!" a man shouts, running over with a pitch for and blocks it with the wooden handle. "I won't let you hurt Lady Sonette!" he shouts as Sandra, Mai, Julia, Sophia and Teagan came to her aid. Sonette felt sick.

"The blade, it… it has… poison on it." Sonette whispers.

"Don't touch the blade of the sword!" Sandra shouts. Teagan got up and crash tackle the man that attacked Sonette, then kills him. The man that saved Sonette turns around.

"Find a bottle." Sonette whispers. Sophia moves behind her to help her sit up. The man quickly goes and search the man. Sonette starts coughing, quickly putting her hand up and goes into shock, seeing blood on her hand. Sophia and Sandra goes into shock.

"No." Sandra whispers. The man walks back with a bottle and Sandra smells it.

"And?" Teagan asks.

"B-Babylon poison." Sandra whispers.

"We don't know what happens in this case. Normally it kills in seconds if drunk." Teagan said.

"We have the antidote written down at the hideout remember." Sandra tells Teagan.

"On it." Teagan said running off.

"Lady Sonette!" the man shouts as Sonette falls unconscious.

"No!" Sophia screams. "I can't lose you too!" Sophia cries.

"We need to get her to the palace!" the man shouts. Sandra watch shock as people made a stretcher for Sonette.

"Hang on Sonette, please." Sophia pleads. Then the stretcher was placed down. Three more men walked over and help place Sonette on it.

"Okay, we need to get her to the palace!" the first man shouts.

"What is your name?" Sophia asks.

"Felix." the man replies.

"I will surely let Lady Sonette know that." Sophia tells him. Two men pick the stretcher up and Sandra sighs.

"Come on!" Sandra shouts and they head off.

"As soon as we know, we will you what will happen to Lady Sonette, I will make sure you all know! We are all grateful for your help!" Sophia shouts, then runs after Sonette with Julia and Mia. Julia was carrying Mai. They made it to the gate and Sandra stares at the guards.

"Lady Sonette!" one guard shouts as Ajax runs over.

"Bring her in." Ajax said and they head in. Felix was by Sonette's side.

"Hang on Sonette." Sandra pleads. 'Forgive me Fire, I fail to protect her.' Sandra thought as they made it inside and head off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan made it back to the hideout to be greeted by Fire and Jenson.

"Slow down Teagan." Fire said shock.

"I need the antidote for the Babylon poison." Teagan tells them.

"Why?" Jenson asks worried.

"Sonette has been poison." Teagan replies and they look at her shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Tails is sitting by Sonette, wiping the sweat off. Tails sighs, once he heard the news he had to get to her as fast as he could. Sandra was standing on the other side with Sophia. Tails looks at Sonette, she has a fever and still unconscious. Sonette moans in pain and Tails grabs her hand. Sonia, Sonic, Amy, Manic, Mai and Julia are standing across from her bed, staying out of the way, but wanting to stay by Sonette's side at the same time.

"Come on Teagan." Sandra said as she walks to the open window. Julia then walks over to the foot of the bed and sighs.

"She's going to be okay, right? Once Teagan comes." Julia asks worried.

"Yeah, she will dear. We just have to wait and pray Teagan will be here soon. Knowing Teagan, she is making it at the hideout before she comes." Sandra explains. "There is a large crowed at the gates." Sandra tells them.

"I guess they are waiting to hear the news." Sophia said and Sandra sighs as Jules and Grace walks in.

"Any news?" Jules asks, walking to Sonette's side.

"Nothing." Sandra replies.

"Damnit." Tails whispers and Jules sighs.

"How did this happen?" Grace asks.

"She was heading to the hideout I guess, we found her and she was looking at us when a man came from behind." Sandra replies and Tails sighs. "By the looks of things, Sonette had a lot on her mind." Sandra said, walking forward. Sonette was covered in sweat again and Tails wipes it off. Sonette then gasps in pain. She was still unconscious.

"Sonette." Sonia whispers.

"Damnit." Sonic said and Manic sighs. Then Teagan, Fire and Jenson climbs through the window. Teagan walks over, pouring liquid into a cup.

"Help me get this into her." Teagan tells Tails who nods. Tails push Sonette up, then kneels behind her and rest her head on his chest. Teagan pours some of the antidote into Sonette's mouth, then clamp it shut. Tails sighs.

"Come on, drink it." Tails said, placing his hand on her neck. Sonette drunk the antidote. Tails smiles.

"Okay, now the rest." Teagan sad, pouring the rest of the antidote into Sonette's mouth. Sonette drank it. Sonette moans.

"Thank goodness." Fire said and Tails sighs with relief as he scans Sonette. She was only wearing her white lose shirt. Tails got up and slowly lies Sonette down, then pulls the sheet up.

"Now all we can do is wait." Teagan said and Tails sighs.

"I still can't believe this happened." Tails admits and Julia sighs.

"Lady Sonette." Julia whisper worried. Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes. Everyone looks at her shock.

"T-Tails." Sonette whispers.

"I'm here." Tails said, grabbing Sonette's hand. "We are all here." Tails tells her.

"What happened?" Sonette asks weakly.

"Poison, remember. You were attacked." Teagan replies as she walks into Sonette's view.

"Right, I don't remember passing out." Sonette whispers and Teagan smiles.

"It's okay now." Sandra said walking over.

"I feel so weak." Sonette admits softly.

"Get some rest, we will talk later when get you get you strength back." Tails tells her and Sonette nods as she slowly close her eyes.

"That goodness." Sophia whispers.

"I should let the people know." Jules said.

"Teagan, Sandra, stay with Jules. Just in case someone tries to attack him. For Sonette." Fire tells the pair. Sandra and Teagan nods.

"Of course." Teagan said. The pair the follows Jules and Tails sighs.

"I'm just glad she is okay." Sonia said walking over.

"I have never seen the Babylon poison effect a person like this. I guess for some reason, drinking it and getting stab has some different." Jenson replies.

"Or it is a weaker poison." Fire adds and Jenson nods.

"I'll see what I can find at the hideout. Drop by when you can and keep me updated on Sonette." Jenson tells Fire who nods. Jenson heads to the window and climbs out.

"I have a few things to work on. I'll be back in a second." Manic said walking off and Sonia follows him. Sonic sighs. Sophia walks out to see Felix and the men that carried Sonette in waiting outside. The other two men's names are Liam and Gary.

"How is she?" Felix asks.

"She will make it. She is weak at the moment and needs more rest. She will be okay." Sophia tells them as Grace and Amy walks out.

"That's good." Felix said.

"You were brave back there, saving Lady Sonette's life. She would be dead if it wasn't for you Felix." Sophia tells him and Felix sighs.

"Lady Sonette is the reason I am alive. I'm from Delos, she saved me and my family. I couldn't let anything happen to her." Felix explains.

"We are very grateful." Grace said.

"Lady Grace, Lady Amelia." Felix said.

"I will make sure Jules knows of this. You three saved her life." Grace said as she walks off. Then Sonic, Mai and Julia walks over.

"I see." Sonic said.

"Lady Sonette said she was going to take us." Julia said.

"Hey Julia." Felix said.

"Mr Felix." Julia said smiling.

"I better check on Angel and Aleena." Amy said walking off and Sonic follows her.

"Come with me, I'm sure you five are hungry." Sophia tells them.

"Yeah." Julia said smiling and Sophia smiles.

"Follow me then." Sophia said and they head off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails was alone with Sonette. Fire left to make sure no threats are around. Tails has Sonette's hand in his hands.

"I'm sorry Sonette." Tails whispers.

"For what?" Sonette whispers back and Tails looks at her shock. Sonette looks over weakly and Tails sighs. "I got careless, again." Sonette whispers.

"I was too harsh on you Sonette." Tails admits and Sonette sighs. "I… I was so angry, I didn't think. I… I didn't mean it Sonette. I love you so much." Tails explains.

"But I hurt you." Sonette whispers.

"We… we can move on from that." Tails tells her. "I remember my father cheated on my mother, the pair worked things out and he is making up for it. We can do the same." Tails explains. "Start over." Tails adds and Sonette smiles.

"I would like that." Sonette whispers. Tails smiles.

"Yeah." Tails whispers.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Get some rest. Sonic is getting food and water for you." Tails tells her and Sonette nods as she closes her eyes. Tails smiles. Everything was going to be okay, somehow. Tails yawns as he rests his head on Sonette's arm and closes his eyes, still holding Sonette's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see Tails asleep next to her. Sonette smiles as she looks at the window to see it was getting late. Sonette moans as she sits up slowly without waking Tails up. She still felt sick. Sonette slowly move to the other side of the bed and get up. She then notices she only had her white lose shirt. Sonette sighs as she walks to the window. She didn't know what to do. She felt weak, powerless and she hates it. Sonette yawns and sighs. She then felt arms wrap around her so she looks back to see Tails who smiles.

"Did I wake you?" Sonette asks.

"No, I woke up and saw you here." Tails replies and Sonette sighs. "What is it?" Tails asks worried.

"Nothing, sorry. I still don't feel so well." Sonette replies and Tails nods.

"Come on." Tails said, letting her go and Sonette turns around. Tails takes her hand and drags Sonette to the bed. Sonette sighs as she sits down, rubbing her forehead. "You scared all of us." Tails tells her as he walks to the far bedside table where a jug of water and two cups. Tails grabs the jug and pours water in a cup and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"I don't know what happened. He came from nowhere, hiding in the crowed." Sonette explains.

"Sandra said you looked like you had a lot on your mind." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"Of course I do, with everything going on with this war and us." Sonette explains and Tails sighs as he walks back and hands Sonette the water. "And now Delos is gone, I have to make sure no assassins head there." Sonette tells Tails who sighs. Sonette looks at the water, then drinks it.

"Sonette." Tails said worried and Sonette sighs. Then Teagan walks in and smiles.

"Good, you're up." Teagan said walking over and Sonette nods as she stands up, but Teagan push her down. "No, you stay sitting." Teagan tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Julia and Mai, are they okay?" Sonette asks worried.

"Yeah, they are fine. Worried about you though." Teagan replies.

"Thank goodness." Sonette whispers.

"The man that saved you name is Felix while two other men carried you on a stretcher is Liam and Gary. All three are from Delos, all three say you saved their lives." Teagan tells her.

"I see." Sonette whispers.

"According to Sandra, so many people helped them get you here." Teagan tells her and Sonette moans as she stands up. Teagan looks at the window. "And many more are waiting for you." Teagan tells her. Sonette walks to the window and saw the large crowed.

"I…" Sonette whispers shock.

"They have been waiting all day to see you." Tails tells her.

"Where are my clothes?" Sonette asks and Teagan smiles.

"In the chest. We kept them close." Teagan replies and Sonette walks over, opening the dress and starts getting dress. "Look, you need to take it slow. You still might be weak." Teagan tells her.

"I feel fine." Sonette replies and Teagan sighs.

"Doesn't matter if you feel fine, you will take it easy." Tails tells her and Sonette looks at him. "You can't overdo it Sonette." Tails tells her and Sonette sighs, then nods. Once dress, Sonette walks out to see Sophia with Julia, Mai and three men. She assumes it is Felix, Liam and Gary.

"Lady Sonette." Felix said shock.

"Thank goodness." Sophia said, giving her a hug and Sonette smiles.

"Sorry to worry you all." Sonette said and Julia smiles.

"We are just glad you are okay." Julia said and Mai nods.

"I'm fine." Sonette assures them. "I guess I owe you three my life, especially you Felix." Sonette said.

"No my lady. We did what was right." Felix explains and Sonette smiles.

"I was showing them out, they wanted to check on you before they left." Sophia tells her.

"We are glad you are up Lady Sonette." Liam said.

"You three take care." Sonette tells them and they bowed.

"This way." Sophia said walking off. Liam, Gary and Felix were close behind her. Sonette looks at Mai and Julia. Julia smiles as she gives Sonette a hug. Sonette smiles.

"We were so scared." Julia whispers.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers. Julia lets her go and Sonette drops down to one knee. Mai gives Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles.

"Lady Sonette." Mai whispers and Sonette smiles as she stands up with Mai in her arms.

"I'm sure your father would like to see you." Teagan tells her and Sonette nods. "Tails, look after her for me. I have to report to Fire and Jenson." Teagan tells him and walks off. Tails looks at Sonette who sighs.

"Right, we should go." Tails said and Sonette nods as she sits Mai down and they head off. Sonette yawns as she stretches her arms. Tails smiles.

"Anything happened while I was out?" Sonette asks.

"Not really." Tails replies.

"Sonette!" she heard Manic shout from behind. Sonette stop and turn around as Manic runs over and pulls Sonette into a hug. Sonette smiles. "Thank goodness." Manic whispers.

"Sorry Manic." Sonette said and Manic lets her go.

"We are all just glad you are okay." Manic tells her. "Heading to see father?" Manic asks and Sonette nods.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Manic said and they start walking again. "Sonia, Sonic, Amy and Grace should also be there." Manic adds.

"Good." Sonette said. They walked into Jules' study to see him with Sonia, Sonic, Amy, Grace and Ajax.

"Sonette!" Sonia shouts as she runs over and gives her a hug. Sonette smiles.

"Hey sis." Sonette whispers.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sonic asks worried as he walks over with Amy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Thank goodness." Jules said as he sat down. Sonette smiles as Sonia lets her go.

"Sorry, for worrying everyone like that." Sonette said as she looks down and Jules chuckles.

"She is a lot like Aleena. I remember Aleena saying those words when she got sick." Grace said and Sonette looks up. "It's okay dear." Grace said.

"You do look a lot better than the last time I saw you. You were being carried in, you were very pale." Ajax explains. "It's good to see you up Sonette." Ajax said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, well I still have a few things to do. I can't rest now." Sonette said.

"We have sent notes to Amadeus and Scourge. Now we wait." Jules tells her and Sonette nods.

"Okay then." Sonette whispers.

"You should take it easy today Sonette." Jules tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Yes father, I will." Sonette said walking out and moans as she heads to the garden. She had nothing else to do. If she left Teagan and Sandra would kill her. Sonette walked out and found a shady spot to sit. Julia and Mai runs out and join her. Sonette leans back and sigh. As the night went on, she did do much. She needs her strength back. She talked to the people at the front and they were happy to see Sonette up and well. Sonette couldn't keep them waiting. After that, she stayed out of trouble, mainly staying in her room. She had dinner alone and a bath. She can't remember the last time she had a bath. She was in her room, wearing a white silk nightgown. She was standing on her balcony, staring at the stars.

"Hey baby girl." she heard Fire said so she looks over to see him. Sonette smiles.

"Hey Fire." Sonette whispers as Fire walks over.

"How are you feeling?" Fire asks.

"Better." Sonette replies.

"I see." Fire replies.

"I'm sorry." Sonette said, looking away. "I messed you, again."

"Baby girl." Fire whispers and Sonette sighs.

"Tomorrow will be different, a new day." Sonette said.

"It will take a while till we hear word from Amadeus, Scourge or Chandra." Fire tells her.

"I know Fire, but we still have to help the people here. Weed out any Babylon." Sonette explains.

"True." Fire said. Then Teagan and Sandra climb up and Sonette smiles.

"Thank goodness." Sandra said, giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles.

"I'm sorry Sandra." Sonette whispers.

"Don't be." Sandra tells her and Sonette smiles. Sandra lets her go and Teagan walks over.

"People have settle down for the night." Teagan said.

"Good." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"We have a list of those who want to go to Lakemoon. We'll send them off tomorrow." Teagan explains.

"We also have a list of those who will go to Blackrose and Arkshire." Sandra adds.

"Good." Fire said and Sonette yawns. "We have work to do tomorrow so we all should call it." Fire tells them.

"See you tomorrow Sonette." Sandra said and Sonette nods. Fire, Sandra and Teagan heads off and Sonette heads inside, locking the doors. Sonette then lies down and sighs as she closes her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and moans as she sits up and sighs. She gets up and dress. She has a lot to do today. She has to make sure a few things are done plus have to check on Julia and Mai. Then she heard the doors open so she quickly looks over to see Amy with her breakfast.

"Morning Sonette." Amy greets, sitting the tray on the table. Sonette walks over and smiles.

"Thanks Amy, you didn't have to." Sonette said.

"I want to make sure you don't miss breakfast." Amy said and Sonette nods as she sits down. She had this table moved in just in case she wanted to eat in her room. Amy walks out and Sonette sighs as she starts eating. Once she was done, a maid walked in and grabbed the tray. Sonette yawns as she got up and heads off. She had to move. After what happened yesterday, it proves there could be Babylon here. Sonia then runs over and grabs Sonette's hands as Sonette stops walking.

"Morning." Sonia said smiling and Sonette smiles.

"Morning sis." Sonette said as the pair started walking.

"You overslept again." Sonia said and Sonette sighed.

"I gathered that." Sonette said.

"It was weird you and Tails stayed in different beds." Sonia said.

"It's too soon Sonia. I hurt him and it is going to take time to move on from this. We agree that would be the best option." Sonette explains and Sonia sighs.

"Right." Sonia whispers. "Are you going out today?" Sonia then asks.

"Yeah, I am." Sonette replies.

"Be careful." Sonia pleads and Sonette nods.

"I will." Sonette then said.

"Also, you should talk to Tails before you leave." Sonia tells Sonette, then runs off. Sonette sighs, but heads off to find Tails. She found him outside with Angel and Aleena.

"Mummy!" Angel shouts as she runs over and Sonette picks her up into a hug.

"Hey Angel." Sonette whispers and Tails smiles. Sonette walks over and sits Angel down, then sits down across from Tails.

"How… how are you feeling?" Tails asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Are you sure?" Tails asks. Sonette nods.

"Yeah, I have to go out and see what Fire wants to do." Sonette explains and Tails sighs. Aleena walks over to Sonette and Sonette picks her up.

"Hey sweetie." Sonette whispers and Aleena smiles.

"You not being around hurts, you know." Tails said.

"I know, but if I don't stop the Babylon, Aleena is in danger as well as Angel." Sonette explains and Tails sighs. Sonette sits Aleena down, then kiss her on the forehead. "I should go." Sonette said, standing up and Tails sighs.

"Right." Tails whispers.

"I'll see you around." Sonette said walking off and heads out. She made it out and head through the town. People were staring at her. Sonette moans as she went down an empty alley, then climb up on top of a building. Sonette smiles as she stares at the sky. It was a beautiful day.

"Sonette!" she heard a voice call. Sonette turns around as Sandra walks over.

"Oh hey Sandra." Sonette greets.

"How are you feeling?" Sandra asks.

"Better." Sonette replies as Sophia, Fire and Teagan walks over. "So what's the plan?" Sonette asks.

"Jenson is working on something. Until then, we have to find any Babylon that are hiding in the city." Fire explains. "Sonette, a word." Fire then said and Sonette nods. The pair walks off. "Sonette, I want you to stay with your family. You have spent so much time away from them, especially from Aleena. She needs her mother." Fire tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Fire." Sonette whispers and sighs.

"Please." Fire said. "And take Sophia." Fire adds.

"I… I…" Sonette whispers, then sighs. There was no fighting it. Sophia walks over and smiles.

"Come on." Sophia said.

"If we need you, we will come and get you two." Fire tells her.

"Okay." Sonette said and Sophia grabs her hand. The pair heads off and back home. They walk in and Sonette yawns as she stretches.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sophia asks worried and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sonette replies. "Are you okay?" Sonette asks worried as they stop and Sophia sighs.

"Seeing you like that, scared me." Sophia admits and Sonette looks at her worried. Sonette then gives Sophia a hug.

"I can't even imagine what was going through your head." Sonette said.

"I didn't want to lose you too." Sophia said and Sonette looks at her. "I lost my parents, I couldn't lose another family member." Sophia explains.

"I'm sorry Sophia." Sonette whispers.

"It's not your fault." Sophia said and Sonette sighs as she lets Sophia go. "Why don't you find Amy, hang out with her today." Sonette said and Sophia nods, then walks off. Sonette sighs as she walks inside as Tails walks over.

"I thought you were busy." Tails said.

"So did I, till we get orders otherwise there is nothing for Sophia and myself to do. Fire gave us time off." Sonette explains as the pair started walking.

"That's good." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, in a way it is." Sonette said. "I could use some time off I guess." Sonette admits.

"So what are you going to do?" Tails asks curious.

"I don't know." Sonette replies as they stop. Sonette leans against the wall and Tails looks at her worried. "I haven't really thought about it. I knew I couldn't fight Fire." Sonette explains and Tails walks over and stands next to her, leaning against the wall. "There is just a lot going on at the moment." Sonette whispers.

"There is." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"It is hard to keep up with it all." Sonette admits as she slides down. Her legs were sore and she wanted to sit. Tails sighed as he sits down. "The Babylon always after us, our marriage is a mess and with the people from Delos here, we are going to have a food crisis." Sonette explains.

"Yeah." Tails whispers and Sonette sighs. "So what do you want to do?" Tails asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies as she closes her eyes. Tails wraps his arms over Sonette's shoulder, then pulls her close and Sonette rest her head on Tails' shoulder. Tails smiles.

"Just take one day at a time." Tails said and Sonette nods.

"That is a good idea." Sonette whispers and Tails smiles. Sonette opens her eyes and looks at Tails. "And us?" Sonette asks.

"We take it slow I guess." Tails replies and Sonette nods, closing her eyes. Tails leans back and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two months later**

As the month went on, not much happened. Sonette tried her best to rebuild her relationship with Tails. It has been hard and she still has the guilt. She loves Tails so much and wants to work things out. Sonette also is worried about Julia and Mai, two young girls she is proud she took in. Julia is training to be an assassin. Sonette didn't want that at first, but promised to train her. Sonette moans as she wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. She sits up and sighs. She still can't pull herself to share the same bed as Tails. Sonette got up and dressed. She has a lot to do today, if Fire lets he. She then heard the door open to see Tails who smiles.

"Good, you're up." Tails said as Sonette walks over.

"Yeah, let's go." Sonette said and the pair heads off.

"How are you feeling today?" Tails asks.

"Great, ready to get to work if you ask me." Sonette replies and Tails smiles. "Don't you head home tomorrow?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, I do." Tails replies.

"I see." Sonette said and Tails sighs. They came to the dining hall to see Grace who is holding Aleena, Jules, Julia, Mai, Angel, Sophia, Sonic and Amy. Sonette and Tails sat down and Sonette sighs. Then Sonia and Manic walks in and joins them.

"How is everyone this morning?" Jules asks and Sonette yawns.

"We're fine father." Sonia replies and Jules looks at Sonette who sighs. After breakfast, Sonette heads off to see if she can do anything.

"Sonette, wait!" she heard Tails call so she stops and turns around as Tails walks over with Aleena in his arms and with Angel, Julia and Mai close behind him.

"Yeah." Sonette said.

"Are you heading out?" Tails asks and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, I'll duck back later." Sonette tells them.

"Can I come?" Julia asks.

"Uh sure, I guess." Sonette replies and Julia smiles.

"Yay." Julia said.

"See you when you get back then." Tails said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah." Tails whispers and walks off with Julia.

"Is everything okay between you and Mr Tails?" Julia asks and Sonette sighs.

"I hope so." Sonette replies.

"It's just, you two always seem so awaked when you are together. You are married, yet sleep in different rooms and you always have a guilty look." Julia explains.

"That is because I cheated on him." Sonette replies and Julia looks at her shock. "It's a long story." Sonette adds.

"It's okay, I understand now." Julia said.

"We are trying to work things out." Sonette admits.

"I'm sure you two will work things out." Julia said.

"I don't know, he leaves tomorrow." Sonette tells her.

"Leaves? Where does he go?" Julia asks.

"Home, he lives in Arkshire." Sonette replies.

"Oh, I see." Julia said and Sonette chuckles.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Maybe you should stay home." Julia suggests.

"I can't." Sonette tells her as they head out. They didn't get far when Teagan, Fire and Sandra walks over. "Hey." Sonette greets.

"Hey." Sandra said smiling.

"How is everything here?" Fire asks.

"Fine." Sonette replies. "And with you?" Sonette asks.

"Just playing the waiting game. I got no idea what we should do about this." Teagan replies.

"Yeah, neither do I. I know tomorrow a few people are heading to Arkshire. Most of them have family in Arkshire." Sonette explains and Fire sighs.

"This is chaos." Sandra said.

"And the worse part, we don't even know what to do." Teagan adds and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, we don't." Sonette said and Julia sighs.

"You know; we might have to head to Lakemoon." Fire tells Sonette who nods.

"I do Fire." Sonette then said.

"So what do we do then? I am tired of waiting." Teagan asks.

"There is nothing we can do." Fire replies and Sonette sighs as she crosses her arms.

"This is bullshit, in the last two months we have done nothing but sit around and wait. The Babylon are out there. We have to stop them." Sandra explains.

"Sandra, clam down." Teagan tells her.

"How can I clam down, those bastards almost killed Sonette. They need to pay." Sandra explains and Sonette sighs.

"Sandra, please." Sonette whispers and Sandra sighs. "We do need a plan and soon Fire. We do need a plan. We can't just wait around for them to kill us." Sonette explains and Fire sighs.

"I know." Fire whispers. Then Jenson walks over and sighs.

"I have sent a large amount of assassins to Blackrose. We also went around and asked the civilians. A few had family there so they went along." Jenson explains.

"That is great." Sonette said and Jenson nods.

"Look, all we can do is wait for word from Chandra." Jenson tells them and Sonette sighs.

"That's is the only thing we can do I guess." Fire said and Sonette nods.

"Okay then." Sonette whispers. Then Sophia runs over and Sonette looks at her worried.

"Hey." Sophia whispers.

"Is everything okay?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, I saw you all were here so I came to check on things." Sophia admits.

"How are you Sophia?" Fire asks.

"I'm good." Sophia replies.

"That's good." Fire said and Sophia nods.

"Look, if we get word back, there is a high chance we have to head to Lakemoon. Everyone needs to be ready for that." Jenson tells them.

"Yeah we know." Sonette said.

"Okay." Sophia whispers.

"Until then, we can only do is help everyone and wait." Jenson explains and Sonette sighs.

"Great." Sonette whispers.

"I know you don't want to do nothing Sonette." Jenson said. "Just, enjoy this time off. It might be a while." Jenson tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, I guess it will be." Sonette said.

"Sandra, Teagan, let's go." Fire tells the pair and they run walk off.

"I will let you know if we need you two." Jenson tells them.

"Okay Jenson." Sonette said and Jenson walks off. Sonette, Julia and Sophia heads inside.

"So we really don't have anything to." Sophia said and Sonette nods. Amy walks over and smiles.

"Hey you three." Amy greets.

"We are fine. We got nothing to do until we get orders from Lakemoon." Sonette explains.

"Well that's good." Sonette said. Tails then walks over and smiles.

"Sonette." Tails said and Sonette smiles. Amy grabs Sophia and the pair walks off. Sonette sighs.

"Well until we hear from Chandra. We aren't allowed to do anything. Fire told me to enjoy the time off because it might be the last in a while once I leave here." Sonette explains as they started walking.

"That's good." Tails said and Sonette nod. Sonette spent the rest of the day, hanging out with Tails, Aleena and Angel. Sonia said she is taking care of Mai and Julia. Aleena is growing up fast and Sonette is missing out on so much. She was almost two years old. It hurts Sonette knowing she is missing out, but if she doesn't go after the Babylon, Aleena will be in danger. Like her mum. She can't lose her. By night, Sonette was in her room, staring at the night sky. She has had dinner and a bath, now she wants to enjoy the night time. She then heard her door open so she quickly looks over to see Tails.

"Tails." Sonette whispers as Tails closes the door and walks over.

"Hey Sonette." Tails whispers.

"What are you doing here?" Sonette asks. Tails smiles as he takes Sonette's hand and Sonette smiles.

"I came to sleep in the same bed as my wife." Tails replies and Sonette blush.

"Tails." Sonette whispers.

"I love you Sonette." Tails said and Sonette stands in front of him.

"I love you too Tails." Sonette whispers and Tails pulls her into a kiss. Sonette slowly wraps her arms around Tails. Tails then breaks the kiss and Sonette smiles as she rests her forehead on Tails' forehead.

"I told you, everything was going to be okay." Tails said and Sonette nods.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she rolls over and snuggles into Tails. Tails smiles as he wraps his arms around her. Sonette looks up at him and smiles.

"Hey." Tails whispers.

"Hey." Sonette whispers back.

"Do you want to get up?" Tails asks.

"No." Sonette replies, closing her eyes and Tails smiles.

"Okay." Tails said and Sonette snuggles into Tails. "Are you feeling okay Sonette?" Tails asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I really don't want to get up." Sonette replies as she opens her eyes. They then heard knock on the door and Sonette sighs as she sits up, holding the sheets up to keep herself cover. Tails got up and walks to the door. Sonette sighs. Tails opens the door to see Manic who goes into shock.

"Uh Tails, morning." Manic said. "Time to get up." Manic said and walks off. Tails closes the door and looks at Sonette who sighs.

"Idiot." Sonette said as she got up and starts getting dress.

"Don't be like that Sonette." Tails said as he walks over and starts getting dress.

"I was really looking forward to a sleep in." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Tails said and Sonette nods.

"Okay, okay, slow down." Sonette tells him as she finished getting dress and yawns. Tails chuckles as he puts his boots on and Sonette walks over. "You head home today, don't you?" Sonette asks, sitting down on the bed. Tails sighs as he sits next to her.

"I do." Tails replies.

"Are you going to tell mother and father about… about me cheating on you?" Sonette asks. She really didn't want Amadeus and Rosemary to find out.

"I don't plan on it. It really has nothing to do with them." Tails replies.

"That would be for the best." Sonette said and Tails nods.

"Of course." Tails said and sighs. "If Lionel didn't send that letter, would you have ever told me?" Tails asks curious.

"I don't think I would have." Sonette replies.

"I see." Tails whispers. "I do understand why though." Tails admits and Sonette sighs. "Come on." Tails said standing up and Sonette looks at him. "I have a bit to do before I leave." Tails explains and Sonette nods as she stands up.

"Of course." Sonette said and the pair heads off.

"So what do you have plan to do today?" Tails asks.

"Nothing I guess." Sonette replies and Tails smiles. "I don't know." Sonette adds.

"I'm sure you will work something out." Tails said.

"I'll give it a go." Sonette said and Tails chuckles. Sonette looks at him.

"You'll be fine Sonette." Tails said and Sonette smiles as she blushes.

"I guess I will." Sonette whispers. They walked into the dining hall to see everyone was there and sat down. Sonette yawns and Sonia smiles. After breakfast, Sonette and Tails heads to his room so he can start packing. Sonette did what she could to help. It was the least she could do. Tails looks at Sonette and smiles.

"Knock, knock." they heard Amy said so they look back as Amy walks in holding Aleena and has Angel by her as well a few maids. "All of Aleena's and Angel's stuff has been packed and is ready to go." Amy tells Tails.

"Thanks." Tails said, packing the last few things and looks at Sonette who sighs as she looks away.

"Sonette." Amy said worried and Sonette looks over.

"I'm fine." Sonette said and Amy sighs.

"I better get going." Tails said walking off and Amy follows with Angel close behind. Sonette sighs as she follows them out. Tails hangs his luggage over to a servant and looks at Amy.

"Here." Amy said, handing Aleena over to Tails who smiles. Angel climbs into the carriage and Amy walks to Sonette. Sonette looks at her worried. "Got with him." Amy whispers and walks off. Sonette walks over and Tails smiles.

"I'll see you off." Sonette said and Tails nods as he got into the carriage and Sonette got in, closing the door and they started moving. Sonette looks next to her to see Angel who was smiling.

"When will you come home mum?" Angel asks.

"I don't know sweetie, there is a lot going on." Sonette replies.

"I'll let my parents know I saw you, but as I said earlier, we will keep that letter out of it." Tails explains and Sonette nods.

"Thanks. I'll try to get home when I can." Sonette said.

"I know you will Sonette." Tails said, leaning forwards and place his hand on Sonette's knee. Sonette smiles as she places her hand on Tails' hand. "Don't make it as long like you did last time." Tails said.

"No promises." Sonette whispers and Tails chuckles. They made it to the docks. Sonette help get everything on the ship. She didn't know when it will be the next time she will see Tails, Angel and Aleena. Sonette walks off the ship and sighs as she looks at Tails who walks up to her. Sonette saw Angel holding onto Aleena behind them.

"So this is goodbye." Tails said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, it is." Sonette whispers. Tails grabs Sonette's coat and pulls her into a kiss. Sonette goes red and smiles as Tails' breaks the kiss. "I love you Tails, so much." Sonette whispers, resting her forehead on Tails' forehead.

"I love you too." Tails whispers. "Stay safe, promise me you will stay safe." Tails pleads.

"I will, I promise." Sonette said and Tails smiles.

"Until next time." Tails said, letting Sonette go and walks back. He picks up Aleena and Angel and Sonette smiles.

"Bye mum." Angel said.

"Bye baby, look after your father and sister for me." Sonette said and Angel smiles.

"I will mum." Angel said and Tails smiles.

"See you soon." Tails said as he got onto the ship.

"Yes, see you soon." Sonette said. Sonette stood there and watched the ship sail off. She then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Sandra and Teagan.

"Hey." Sandra said smiling and Sonette smiles.

"Hey." Sonette whispers.

"Are you okay?" Teagan asks worried.

"I will be." Sonette replies as they started walking.

"It's hard to say goodbye, but you will see them again." Sandra tells her.

"I know, it still hurts." Sonette admits and Sandra smiles.

"Come on." Teagan said and they head to the hideout to see Fire, Sophia and Jenson waiting.

"Sonette." Sophia said smiling and Sonette smiles.

"I am sending you five to Lakemoon. Knowing Zelda, she would want to ask 1000 questions. You leave as soon as you are ready. There is no time to muck around." Jenson explains.

"Of course." Fire said and Sonette nods.

"Okay." Sonette whispers. "Come on Sophia, we need to tell the others and pack." Sonette tells her and Sophia nods.

"Make it quick." Fire tells the pair.

"We will." Sonette said and they head off.

"How do you think they will react?" Sophia asks.

"My guessing, not well." Sonette replies and Sophia sighs. "I am sorry, dragging you into this." Sonette said.

"You didn't drag me into anything. You saved me." Sophia tells her and Sonette smiles. The pair started running. They made it back and packed their bags first. Sonette went by Sophia's room as Sophia walks out.

"This way." Sonette tells her and they head off to Jules study. They walked in to see everyone was there.

"You're going." Sonic said shock and Sonette nods.

"Yup, we are heading to Lakemoon to report everything that happened in person." Sonette replies. "Julia, Mai, get your gear." Sonette tells them.

"Yes Sonette." Julia said, picking Mai up and runs out.

"Are you sure taking those two is a good idea?" Grace asks and Sonette nods.

"I do." Sonette replies.

"Sophia." Amy said and Sophia looks over. "You don't have to go, right?" Amy asks.

"I do. I have to stay with Sonette. I'm only a new assassin. A rookie. I have a lot of learning to do." Sophia explains.

"I think Amelia meant, you don't have to stay with the assassin." Grace said and Amy nods.

"Yes I do." Sophia said and Sonette looks at her. Sophia has her fists clench tight. "Lionel… he is the reason my parents are dead. He was the reason I was captured and tortured and raped by those men. I can't sit around and feel sorry for myself. He won't get away with this." Sophia explains and Sonette sighs.

'She is a lot like me.' Sonette thought as she places her hand on Sophia's should. Sophia looks at her and Sonette nods. "As much as we would explain more to everyone, we can't. Our ship leaves soon." Sonette tells them and walks off with Sophia.

"Wait!" Sonette heard Manic call. Sonette and Sophia stop and turn around as Sonic, Amy, Manic and Sonia runs over.

"We have to go." Sonette tells them.

"I'm coming." Manic tells her and everyone looks at Manic shock.

"Manic, no." Sonic said.

"No Sonic. I'm the youngest. You have to stay here with Amy and Sonia is going to get married to Knuckles soon. This is something I want to do." Manic explains and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Manic." Sonette whispers.

"And I will not take no for an answer." Manic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Only a duffle bag of clothes." Sonette tells him and Manic runs off.

"Manic." Sonia whispers.

"I will protect him Sonia." Sonette tells her as Julia and Mai walks back, Julia having two duffle bags.

"Stay safe you three. Look after father and Grace." Sonette tells them and they nod. Sophia grabs the bags off Julia and they head off. They dropped by Manic's room as he walked out with a bag in his hand.

"I should beat the crap out of you and leave you here." Sonette tells him as they kept walking and Manic walks next to Sonette. Sophia was behind with Julia and Mai.

"I know you want to." Manic said smiling and Sonette sighs. They head to the docks; people were staring but Sonette didn't mind.

"Sophia, you three walk in front." Sonette tells them.

"Okay." Sophia said, Julia picks Mai up and the trio runs in front of Sonette and Manic. Sonette smiles.

"Sorry, I don't want you three behind me." Sonette explains.

"It's okay." Sophia said smiling. They made it to the docks to see Teagan and Sandra waiting.

"What is Manic doing here?" Teagan asks as Fire walks over.

"He wants to come." Sonette replies.

"Zelda is going to a field day on him." Teagan said, looking at Fire. Fire sighs, staring at the group.

"Forget Zelda." Sandra said and Fire nods.

"We have to move. Get on." Fire tells them and they got on. They walked to the side and Sonette sighs.

"Father won't be happy." Sonette tells Manic.

"I know, but being the youngest I was always overlooked. I assume he wouldn't even know I was gone." Manic explains.

"He will know." Sonette tells him and Manic looks at her. Sonette was staring at the ocean.

"This is going to be a long sail." Teagan said and Sandra whines.

"How long is it?" Julia asks.

"It's a three months sail." Sandra replies.

"Oh." Julia whispers.

"Yup and then we have to face the elders." Teagan said.

"Again." Sonette whispers and sighs. "This won't end well." Sonette said.

"I got a bad feeling about this too." Teagan said and Sandra sighs.

"I hope they have a battle plan." Sandra said and Sonette sighs. Something tells here all there will be a huge fight.

* * *

 **And that is all… next to, Lakemoon, once again where they have to face Chandra, Hanna, Mason, Elizabeth, Ajay and Zelda, but what else will happen? Anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
